1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel pyrazoline derivatives a production thereof and an insect pesticide containing a pyrazoline derivative thereof as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various chemicals for insect pesticides have been studied and developed for a long time. These insect pesticides have been contributed for improvement of a productivity of agricultural crops. However, a development of a novel chemical having superior insect pesticidal activity has been required.
It has been known that 1-carbamoyl-2-pyrazoline derivatives are effective as insect pesticides in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 87028/1973, No. 413581/1976 and No. 87166/1977, etc. as pyrazoline derivatives.